


Good Morning

by frapandfurious, squire



Series: Big Brothers AU [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire
Summary: Hux appreciates the view from their window while Ben appreciates the view of his husband.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff to go along with [this](https://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/post/160049561691/my-part-of-a-collab-with-obsessions-and-dreams) beautiful art by squire~
> 
> Set roughly 9 months after [Fifteen Minutes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10080836/chapters/22467071)

Ben sighs heavily as he drags himself up the stairs to their apartment, digging into the duffel bag slung over his shoulder for his key. It’s barely nine, and were this another Saturday morning perhaps he’d just be waking now, Hux warm and content against him, Ben’s arms still draped around him in spite of their tossing and turning. But the Knights of Ren have a competition in New York City in a week, and thus it’s six a.m. practices every day until then.

Part of him hopes to find Hux still in bed for him to curl up next to and pretend he never left, but the part of him that knows his husband knows Hux won’t sleep in unless Ben is there, and will more likely be up starting breakfast or getting some work done.

Just in case, though, he enters quietly in four swift clicks: door unlocked, opened, shut, locked. He slips his shoes off and even remembers to nudge them into their spot on the mat. Still carrying his bag, he creeps to their bedroom to peek in.

No Hux. The bed is neatly made with crisp hospital corners, and Ben smiles when he sees the set of clean, folded clothes waiting for him to change into once he’s had his shower.

A shower sounds heavenly, but more than that he wants to see Hux, to kiss him good morning and ask if they have any plans for the day.

He sheds his socks and the thin zip-up hoodie he’d thrown on to fend off the chilly morning air, dropping them into the hamper. He’s left in a clinging black tank top and loose black pants.

There’s no sound coming from the bathroom and so, yawning, he enters the living room in his search. Hux is neither on the couch nor at his desk. Ben frowns. It’s so quiet he begins to wonder if Hux went out, except his keys are still hanging by the door. The closer he gets to the kitchen, though, the stronger the enticing smell of freshly brewed coffee grows.

Quietly as he can, he steps into the kitchen doorway, about to say good morning. When his eyes land on Hux, he stops short and closes his mouth.

Hux is sitting on the window seat, coffee in hand, looking outside. He hasn’t noticed Ben yet, or if he has, he hasn’t given it away. His hair, still damp from the shower, is combed back out of his face but unstyled. He’s dressed for the day, his button-up and slacks a shade of blue that Ben swears up and down is the most flattering on him, and Hux scoffs every time, yet owns more of that color than any other.

Everything about him is soft and warm: the sunlight in his hair, the slope of his neck dipping below the shirt with its undone top two buttons, the curve of his bent knees, the drowsy way he blinks. His slender hands loosely cradle the mug, immediately recognizable with its bright color. The previous Christmas, the Knights had decided to have mugs with their logo made. Hux was surprised and deeply touched to find they’d ordered one for him. He’d then fixed them all with the scowl of the century when he pulled out the cup, which was “ginger like him”, Ben had explained through his laughter.

It was Hux’s favorite mug.

As he shifts the cup to grip the handle in one hand, his sleeves pull up a little. Ben watches and longs to stroke his palms and wrists the way that makes Hux sigh. Hux lifts the mug to his lips to take a sip and Ben longs to feel those lips on his face instead. Hux turns to glance at something outside, the collar of his shirt falling open further, and Ben longs to kiss along that perfect neck.

He does none of this, not yet, in favor of continuing to watch his beautiful husband at his most unguarded, and marvel that this man is his, that he gets to see him like this when no one else does.

Outside the sky is blue and the grass green and the cherry blossom trees in the courtyard are bursting into full bloom, everything alive and saturated, and all of it pales compared to  _ him _ .

Ben grins to himself; if Hux could hear these thoughts, he’d surely laugh and call him a sappy romantic, and he’d be right. Even so, his cheeks would flush at Ben’s adoration. Ben would say all this and more just to see that.

He steps in, deliberately shuffling his feet a little so Hux is aware of his presence. He hates to disrupt the moment but he needs to touch his husband before the responsibilities of the day reapply the many layers he wears.

When Hux looks up he’s startled only for a moment before his expression softens into a smile. Ben forgets whatever eloquent praise he planned on lavishing him with and instead only manages, “good morning, beautiful.” It’s muttered almost shyly, as if this was their first date and not their seventh year together, nearly two of them married.

Hux hides his growing smile by taking another long sip of his drink.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” he says, more composed than the flush on his cheeks would lead one to believe.

“I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I would have wanted you to.”

Unable to resist any longer, Ben crosses the kitchen to him and leans down to steal a lingering, coffee-flavored kiss. When he pulls away, Hux’s eyes have fluttered shut, and he takes the opportunity to brush kisses over each eyelid, making Hux smile again. Ben waits for his eyes to open just so he can see their striking blue-green framed by what he, totally unbiased, believes are the most beautiful eyelashes in the world.

Hux smirks and holds his mug up to Ben’s lips. Ben sips from it, humming in approval. One thing they blessedly have in common is how they take their coffee – dark and strong, but sweet.

“How was practice?” Hux asks quietly, watching him take another sip.

“It was good. We almost have the routine down. I wish I didn’t have to be gone every morning, though.”

Hux hides it well but Ben knows anyway how he hates waking up to the cold spot beside him, how even now he’ll feel a little jolt of fear before his brain comes online and he remembers Ben is just at practice. When Ben remembers to, he’ll leave Hux a note, and when he doesn’t, he texts him the first chance he gets.

Ben presses a quick kiss to Hux’s nose before pulling away to prepare his own coffee. Hux’s eyes follow him. The tank top is undoubtedly a factor; Hux often tells him how much he likes his arms. Then again, in bed Hux tends to tell him how much he likes most things about him.

Coffee in hand he returns to Hux’s side. He blows at it to cool it off, his other hand wandering to bury fingers into Hux’s hair while he innocently looks out the window as though his hand moved of its own volition. Hux shifts to rest his head against Ben’s hip. Ben strokes his fingers through the strands again and again.

Eventually Hux scoots forward on the ledge and Ben manages to wedge himself behind him for Hux to lean back against him. Ben slips an arm around his waist and kisses just below his ear. They drink their coffee and watch the world outside, even if there’s not much  _ to _ watch aside from a woman in a puffy pink bathrobe out walking her little dog.

“I didn’t make breakfast yet,” Hux says after a while. “I thought after you shower we could go to Sally’s, if you’re feeling up to it?”

A few minutes ago Ben was feeling up for little more than falling into a long nap. But with the coffee and the beautiful day and Hux’s warm demeanor, he feels renewed. The nap can wait, and if he’s lucky maybe Hux will join him.

“Okay,” he answers with a smile and a nuzzle to Hux’s hair. He doesn’t pull away to go shower, though, not yet. Instead, he tightens his arm around Hux for a moment, closes his eyes, and breathes. He savors the warm, familiar body against his, the smell of his shampoo, the sound of birds, the taste of coffee, trying to capture the moment and file it away somehow. Maybe he’ll remember it, maybe he won’t. Either way, it’s one of the hundreds of other irreplaceable little moments like this when he thanks the stars they found, and kept, each other.

 

;

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [frapandfurious](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/) : [squire](http://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
